Renegades
by SkeletonCircus
Summary: When geeky Hogwarts student Lily Evans enters her 5th year after ditching her ratty robes and her shy personality alongside her three new best friends, they instantly soar to the top of the social ladder. The secrets that knitted the 4 girls together gained them more than just harmless popularity, however. They became dangerous. They became rebellious. They became the Renegades.
1. Smoke

**Hi this is a new series I am working on! I'm super excited to finally post it after many months of planning it and working on the plot and developing the characters. Please give any sort of feedback, I would love to hear from you if you read this first chapter!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.**

* * *

Peering over the brim of her cauldron, Lily Evans snuck another glimpse of the boy with the messy brown hair that sat exactly 3 seats diagonal from her. She paused her brewing for just a moment to admire the boy with the hazel eyes and glasses above the permanent smirk plastered on his face that displayed his soaring level of confidence. He was laughing about something with his friends and Lily couldn't help but sigh dreamily. Smiling to herself, Lily added the final two porcupine quills to her cauldron.

"Miss Lily Evans, a star, you are!" Professor Slughorn cried out as he stood over her cauldron. The fourteen-year-old girl with the frizzy red hair looked up at her professor shyly, "This young lady here is the only student in this classroom able to successfully brew a Babbling Beverage!"

Lily smiled as the rest of the class clapped in awe. Her emerald eyes glimmered through the green smoke her cauldron was emitting. Gryffindors shared Potions Class with Ravenclaws, and Lily was thrilled to notice that even the geniuses of Ravenclaw were a bit taken aback by her success.

Of course, there was one boy in the class who appeared as if he couldn't care any less. It was the boy that Lily Evans adored the most, James Potter, the star Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and the most sought after boy in year four. Lily watched as he elbowed his partner in crime, Sirius Black, and flicked a Golden Snitch in the air only to catch it seconds after.

"What does she do, stay up all night memorizing the text book? I've never seen her before in my life," James mentioned coolly to his inner circle of friends, not even slightly concerned that Lily was clearly in earshot, being that she was only a few seats away. His friends chuckled and shrugged as James smirked, content that the attention was directed back to him. Lily sunk back down into her seat and went back to being invisible as the rest of the class went back to being infatuated with James Potter.

"Now Mr. Potter, if you spent more time paying attention instead of tossing around that Golden Snitch then maybe you too could have brewed a Babbling Beverage!" Professor Slughorn mused as he returned to the front of the classroom.

"Maybe next time, Slugs," James threw the Snitch up again and skillfully caught it. He kicked out his feet on the table and leaned back on his chair, making himself at home. He took a long swig of his water bottle as he rocked back on his chair, clearly hydrating for Quidditch practice later. Lily's admiration for him was turned to disgust as James' spoke and acted with such arrogance. She was heartbroken and it didn't help that the rest of the class found him so charismatic, along with Professor Slughorn himself.

"Slugs, huh? I like that, Potter! It makes me sound young and cool," 'Slugs' rubbed the bottom of his chin with his fingers, flattered by the nickname.

Lily was livid by the fact that someone could possibly be that supercilious and get away with it. She eyed his water bottle that he was thirstily gulping down and smirked. Taking out her wand underneath the table, she muttered a quick spell and waited for Potter to take another swallow from his bottle.

Lucky for Lily, James didn't disappoint.

"Iguana piss!" James suddenly hiccupped. Lily covered her mouth; half surprised her potion and spell actually worked. The class went silent.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?" Slughorn asked, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. James' eyes were opened so wide and it looked as if he was trying to swallow every word that was trying to come out.

"S-Sorry, pr-professor but there are bubbles in my ear," at the point James tightly gripped his hand firmly over his lips. The class exploded with laughter, including Lily.

"Err, James, you alright, mate?" Sirius Black raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Sirius, you smell like a bridge."

"What does that even mean?"

"You milk puncher! Fat and fluffy clouds and desk lamp monsters and carpet lickers and ice rice dice mice lice," James continued to involuntarily blurt out nonsense, earning nervous, bewildered laughter from the rest of the class. All of his pride had evaporated and was replaced with embarrassment.

"Mr. Potter! Did you drink a sample of your Babbling Beverage? Or are you pretending you did to make me reevaluate your grade?" Professor Slughorn interrogated him. After James carried on to exclaim another long stream of nonsense, Slughorn just let out a sigh and shook his head, "Mr. Black, please escort Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing to see Madame Pomfrey. As for the rest of you, class dismissed!"

The fourteen-year-old girl with the frizzy red hair left Slughorn's dungeon feeling unsatisfied. She was feeling a tad guilty with what she did to James Potter, and now viewed her once brave defensive strategy as a combative overreaction. Lily tried to push it out of her mind but her introverted self kept replaying the class period in her head, allowing her brain to depict every single moment.

"Hi, Lily," A low, silky voice addressed her from her right side. Lily glanced over and immediately noticed a tall Ravenclaw girl walking beside her whom she had never seen before. Lily inferred that the girl must have known her from Potions Class.

"Hi, um-"

"Kimberly," The Ravenclaw girl answered before Lily could ask, "I'm Kimberly Shacklebolt. We're in the same Potions Class," Kimberly confirmed. Lily knew this meant that she must also be a Fourth Year.

"Nice to meet you," Lily shyly smiled as she stared at her enviously. Kimberly Shacklebolt was breathtaking. She had big brown eyes and a shocking white smile that contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. Lily noted that they must have looked strikingly opposite walking next to each other.

"What you did back there was absolutely brilliant," Kimberly mentioned, taking out what appeared to be a compact mirror and quickly fixed her sleek brown hair, "Oh come on, don't act innocent, I know you were the one who caused Potter to chatter on like that. He deserved it. He can be a proper git sometimes."

"Right, thanks," Lily nodded in agreement, about to head up the long flight of stairs to the Divination classroom. Instead, Kimberly suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her behind a pillar, "What are y-,"

"Are you familiar with the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry located on the seventh floor?" she suddenly asked in a hushed tone, her eyes searching Lily's.

"Not particularly?" Lily didn't understand this encounter to begin with and it was just getting stranger by the second.

"Meet me in the left corridor of the seventh floor; you should be opposite of the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry. Seven o' clock, alright?"

"Kimberly, what are you talking about?" Lily flat out asked.

"Seven o' clock," Kimberly repeated with a smile and sauntered in the other direction. Lily was beyond puzzled as she hurried up to Divination class.

_She didn't know why she would go._

_ She didn't have to go._

_ She wasn't going to go._

Lily told herself all of these things during Divination and all throughout dinner. She continued to tell herself those things while she was pacing back and forth along the wall opposite of the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry in the left corridor of the seventh floor.

She jumped as a large door emerged from the blank wall beside her. She turned towards it and stared blankly at the door for a moment.

_She didn't know why she would go in._

_ She didn't have to go in._

_ She wasn't going to go in._

Retrieving her wand from the pocket inside her robes, Lily pushed the door open out of sheer curiosity.

It was dim on the other side of the door but Lily could tell that she was in an enormous room. She could smell a fireplace somewhere in the distance but she could not hear or see much. Becoming uneasy, she took a few more steps forward, hoping to find some peace of mind.

"Hello?" Lily called out, "Kimberly?"

As soon as she spoke, a dark figure charged into view and hurled towards where she was standing.

"_Everte Statum_!"

"Expelliarmus!" Lily yelled, skillfully knocking her sudden opponent's wand across the room before any damage could have been done. Her foe snarled and delicate laughter grew louder in the background.

"Phoebe, I told you it was Lily coming," Kimberly appeared from around the corner, still laughing, "I knew you'd show up, Lily."

"_What is this_?" Lily asked, clearly annoyed.

"Lily," Kimberly grinned as a petite blonde appeared from around the corner in the vast room and waved at her, "You're one of us now. Welcome to the Renegades."

* * *

**Demented cliff-hanger, I know. This is only the beginning. If you loved/hated it, let me know in a review! Thank you for your time. Chapter 2 will be updated shortly!**


	2. Spark

**Ok so after this chapter, things get a lot better, I promise. This came out a lot later than I expected but I've been working 8 hours a day 5 days a week and that's a lot for an almost-college student! Plus I have been doing vigorous workouts everyday for lacrosse and argh I'm just finally glad I got to update this chapter! But anyway I hope you enjoy and you will definitely be seeing a change in Lily in the upcoming chapters ;) And the Marauders will finally become a major part in chapter three so look out for that! AND THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I UPDATE SO PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AT THE END IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT LUCKY ENOUGH TO OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED. **

* * *

_ Kimberly Shacklebolt. Phoebe Flint. Josephine Lovelace._ Lily had heard all of their names at least once before. Kimberly Shacklebolt, Lily knew her name sounded familiar; she held a school record. She was never once defeated in a game of Wizard's Chess. Lily had heard of Phoebe Flint because the girl was the very impressive Seeker on Slytherin's Quidditch team. Lily had started paying close attention to Quidditch ever since James Potter had made the Gryffindor team in their second year. As for Josephine Lovelace, well, who didn't know _Josephine Lovelace_? The vivacious platinum blonde Hufflepuff was the announcer for Hogwarts' Quidditch games alongside Frank Longbottom, another fourth-year Gryffindor. The two could liven up any game with their frequent banter due to their clashing massive personalities.

"Renegades," Lily repeated once the four of them were all sitting around the fireplace in the mysterious room. She had decided that the room they were in was basically a 5th Hogwarts House Common Room. After making it passed the dimly lighted foyer, the room opened up into a brilliant castle-like interior. The walls and floor were a pearl white. In fact, the entire room was that color with the exception of amethyst purple accents. Usually white-colored walls gave off a cold, unfinished feeling; however, this room was anything but cold or unfinished. It was whimsical and welcoming and the dim foyer that Lily first entered was completely deceiving. The girls were sitting in feathery arms chairs underneath a shimmering chandelier. Lily couldn't help her eyes wandering, taking in every detail this incredible room offered.

"Lily, haven't you ever wanted to be apart of something big? Something remarkably _brilliant_?" Kimberly questioned excitedly.

"I suppose so?" Lily still had no idea what they all were doing there and she was feeling especially on edge with Kimberly, Phoebe, and Josephine all staring at her expectantly.

"Look, we're sick of the _Marauders_ running the show around these halls," Phoebe announced, flicking a lock of chestnut colored hair behind her shoulder. She was referring to the group of the most popular boys in the Fourth Year that included James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. _Everyone_ knew the Marauders. Even the Seventh Years knew of them. Even the teachers knew about their group. Even Hogwarts Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, knew who the Marauders were. Of course they knew, those boys were constantly stirring up trouble throughout Hogwarts.

"You're not going to stop them," Lily started, "You know that they—,"

Kimberly interrupted her with a loud chortle, "We're not going to stop them. We're going to out do them," She caught Lily opening up her mouth again to speak but she quickly hushed her, "Just let us finish. No questions until the end."

"All of us are especially _exceptional _in some way or another," Kimberly began, "We're going to dominate this school. We're going to discover all of its secrets: secrets about the school, secrets about our peers, secrets about the _future_."

Kimberly Shacklebolt spoke in a hushed yet eager tone that could possibly captivate just about anyone. Her cinnamon-colored eyes sparkled as she leaned in to tell a story of some sort, and no matter how bland the actual story was, it always seemed lively and exciting.

"It started at the beginning of this year. I started…discovering things. Hogwarts holds so many secrets, Lily," Kimberly's eyes flickered over each of the girls but focused on Lily, "And everyone knows that secrets are no fun unless they are shared with more than one. This room is a perfect example. The door just appeared right in front of my eyes. It's like the castle is _begging _us to become the elite."

"After doing some research, I learned that this is the Room of Requirement and it appears for the person who needs it most and conforms to the recipient's needs. Dazzling, isn't it?" Kimberly flicked open her compact mirror again, smirked, and quickly placed it back in her pocket again. Lily began to wonder if she was that self-absorbed, or that there was much more to that compact mirror than Lily could see.

"And Lily," Josephine began, her silvery blue eyes shimmering, "Do you ever feel like you don't belong in the House you were Sorted into? Like maybe the Sorting Hat got it wrong, but then again you don't necessarily belong in any other House, either?"

"Um," Lily was taken aback. The more she thought of it, the more she agreed with Josephine, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Exactly, for example, I'm nothing like those narrow-minded, psychotic Slytherins," Phoebe piped up, lowering her eyes, "I mean really, you change a lot from eleven to seventeen, does the Sorting Hat even take that into consideration? _No._" Phoebe huffed, clearly letting out pent up bitterness about the subject that had been brewing inside her brain for a while.

"Precisely," Kimberly nodded, her lips curling into a knowing smile, "It's about time someone breaks the norm around here, don't you agree, Lily?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded to the girls who were staring at her intently, "Yeah, I definitely agree with you guys."

Lily really only had one friend, and that was Alice Prewett, a similarly awkward fourteen year old. Alice was a loquacious 4'11 girl with her mousy brown hair chopped into straight across bangs and a chin length bob. The two easily became friends due to the fact that Alice enjoyed talking and Lily was a good listener.

However, now was a time for Lily to branch out and take Kimberly up on her offer. She was going to be fifteen years old and the idea of change was exhilarating. The social game remained the same in both Muggle and Wizarding schools; the desire for popularity was ubiquitous. Now Lily was hanging onto every word that rolled off of Kimberly's tongue. There's only so much time of being overlooked a person can take. Lily was ready to ditch her nonexistent reputation, for better or for worse.

"Are you in?" Kimberly raised her eyebrows in anticipation, tapping her nails against the table.

"I'm in."

"Perfect," Kimberly noted, "So here's how it is around here. Josephine knows the dirt on almost everyone in the school."

"Everyone _worth_ knowing the dirt on," Josephine added with a sharp nod.

"Right. She's basically our happy little charismatic spy. Phoebe's brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Some claim I killed a man once," Phoebe leaned back on her chair, her brown eyes darkening. She picked up on Lily's frightened, wide-eyed expression, "I'm just kidding."

"As for myself, I have a wide collection of knowledge from the Restricted section in our local library," Kimberly's eyes flickered, "I know everything _worth _knowing," she continued, "And Lily, you're our coordinator, a quick thinker. I know there's a lot more ideas to prank James Potter in that head of yours."

Dumbstruck, Lily sat there blankly staring at the three girls. How could they possibly rely on frizzy-haired, meek Lily Evans to guide them through their quest for popularity, or as Kimberly said, to become the 'elite?' She was overwhelmed and in disbelief and the only response she could muster up was "Sounds like you're building up an army."

"An army of four pretty girls," Kimberly shifted her gaze ominously, "The most dangerous army of all."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? The more reviews, the faster Chapter 3 gets uploaded thank you I love you goodbye friends.**


	3. Embers

**Alright so I meant to get this chapter out A LOT SOONER! I really appreciated all of the feedback I got from Chapter 2, it was very unexpected! I was writing this chapter and then I had some family issues that kind of distracted me for a bit but everything is fine now so I finished the chapter and here it is! It's the longest chapter yet. I know it has a lot of background information (yawn) but it's all worth it in the end because the next chapter the girls return to Hogwarts for their 5th year and you know what that means...THE MARAUDERS ENTER. And stuff gets wild. I'm really excited for it because this is what I've been waiting to write about: the Marauders vs. the Renegades. So if you don't like this chapter well then let me know in the reviews BUT IF YOU DO HAPPEN TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER YAY I LOVE YOU I HOPE YOU REVIEW! I promise this is all useful information for future chapter it's all in the foreshadowing you know? Get ready because the Marauders are going to meet their match in the next chapter and they are not going to be happy about it. Just bear with me for this chapter okay it's going to be one of the less eventful ones but it only goes up from here! ENJOY.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I am no JK Rowling. *sniff***

* * *

"So the plans all set for tomorrow, then?" Josephine gazed at Lily expectantly.

"Of course," Lily nodded, "It's fool-proof."

"Don't move your head around so much!" Kimberly scolded, tugging at Lily's impossibly tangled locks with a contraption they had purchased at Whimsy. Whimsy was the beauty shop in Hogsmeade that claimed to hold "everything a witch could possibly need." The four of them had nearly bought out the entire store in their attempt to give Lily a makeover.

The four girls were sitting in Kimberly's enormous bedroom. The Shacklebolt Mansion is where the girls spent most of their summer days. Occasionally they would spend time at Lily's house but after stepping into Kimberly's mansion, Lily felt a bit embarrassed of her small, old-fashioned abode. Phoebe's house was never an option due to "family issues" – or so she claimed. Lily knew it was really because the Flint family was made up of haughty Slytherin alumni who wouldn't dare let a Muggle-born in their home. Phoebe constantly reminded the girls that she hated her family, however, and she thought that the whole idea of the blood status superiority was irrational and absurd.

"You know, it's funny, I almost forget we're all in different Houses," Josephine hummed, flipping through the newest edition of _Witch Weekly_, "After tomorrow we really aren't going to be seeing each other as often."

"We'll make it work," Kimberly quickly corrected her, still fixing Lily's hair.

"You know what else we will make work? Pushing the Marauders out of the spotlight," Phoebe kicked the carpeted floor and spun wildly on Kimberly's desk chair.

"You guys are really set on that, huh?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Lily, those boys have done all of us wrong," Josephine leaned forward, her long nails tapping against the glossy pages of the magazine, "Once when Gryffindor was losing a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and I was the only one announcing…okay so maybe I was showing a little bit of favoritism, but anyway, Peter Pettigrew chucked a dung bomb into the announcer's box and I almost died! I could have very well died! It was putrid!"

The girls couldn't help but burst out laughing. Josephine's horrified facial expression proved that she remembered every detail from the nasty prank.

"I remember that!" Phoebe said between laughs, "That was in 3rd year!"

"All you heard was her screeching over the microphone and McGonagall running in to yell at her only for her to start screaming as well," Lily giggled.

"Oh yeah, well at least your family isn't best friends with the Potter family," Kimberly shook her head, "In 2nd year my family and I were invited to Christmas dinner at the Potter's and of course James and all of his friends were there. When no one was paying attention James made the mashed potatoes explode in my face. I haven't eaten mashed potatoes since," Kimberly shuddered. The girls continued with their fits of laughter, but this time Kimberly didn't join in.

"Wait you think that's bad?" Phoebe started after the laughter died down. I was in the Hospital Wing for 4 weeks because of Sirius Black. During a Quidditch match against Gryffindor at the beginning of 4th year I was right about to catch the Golden Snitch and then I took a Bludger to the face, hit by Sirius Black himself. I didn't wake up for 3 days."

This time no one laughed as they all remembered that scary moment on the Quidditch Pitch. Gryffindor had won that game, but it was a bittersweet win, even if it was against the enemy.

"Merlin, Phoebe, I still can picture your fall. I mean, I didn't know you at the time but it was terrifying," Kimberly nodded sadly.

"Was it intentional?" asked a very concerned Lily, "Did he at least apologize?"

"I think it was an accident. I mean, it's in a Beater's job description to knock away the Bludgers, and aiming them at the opposing team is fair game. He left me an apology letter when I awoke. Here, I still have it."

Phoebe drew out a crumpled up piece of paper from her purse. The girls gathered around it to read the sloppy handwriting:

_To Feebee,_

_ I'm really really really really really really really really sorry for what happened at the game. It was a complete accident and major misjudgment on my part. I hope your head feels better. You're a really great Seeker, even if you are the enemy. Get well soon._

_ -Sirius Black_

"He didn't even spell your name right!" Lily pointed out incredulously.

"Wait…why do you carry that around with you, Phoebe?" Josephine asked slowly. Kimberly and Lily raised their eyes at Phoebe, joining in on the skepticism.

"I um…well you see…look I…just forget ok! Stop judging me!" Phoebe stashed it away back in her purse, her pale skin burning red.

"How about you, Lily, do you have any evil Marauder stories?" Josephine wondered.

"Oh please," Kimberly piped up before Lily could answer, "Lily's a_ Gryffindor_, why would the Marauders do anything mean to her?"

"Lucky you," Josephine mumbled. Kimberly shot Lily a quick wink. Lily smiled, a bit taken aback.

"Anyway, back to your hair, Lily!"

"You know, there has to be a magical way to do this…" Lily sighed, getting impatient.

"Says the Muggle-born," Kimberly laughed, "Of course this is the magical way. It's a lot more effective than whatever Muggles use. Besides, even if there was a spell I knew of, your hair would take a lot more than a wave of the wand to sort out."

"True," Lily wasn't going to deny it. She noticed that Kimberly's compact mirror had slid out of her bag and onto the carpeted floor. Lily picked it up, "Kimber, why are you always carrying this around with you everywhere?"

"It's just a mirror, Lily," Kimberly said slowly.

"Oh okay, so then you wouldn't mind if I used it then?" Lily ran her fingers across the compact's sea glass encrusted exterior.

"_No_!" Kimberly suddenly snatched it from Lily's grasp, catching the attention of Josephine and Phoebe now. Lily raised her newly-plucked eyebrows.

"What's the big deal, Kimber?" Phoebe asked, annoyed at her sudden outburst.

"Clearly she's hiding something from us," Josephine rolled her eyes. Lily felt a twinge of guilt sweep over her for putting Kimberly on the spot but her curiosity was once again getting the best of her. She felt comfortable with the girls now but even though she felt important to their group, she couldn't help but think she overstepped her boundaries by backing Kimberly into the corner like this.

"Fine, if you must know, it's also a compass," she flicked the compact open by the silvery clasp that encompassed it. The three other girls gathered around her and saw that the top half was a mirror and the bottom half held a single silver arrow-shaped needle. Kimberly abruptly snapped it closed.

"You know we're going to keep asking, Kimberly. Just spill it," Josephine drummed her fingers on the wall.

"I know, keep it going, it's building up momentum," Kimberly broke out into one of her famous, devious smiles. She looked around and noticed everyone leaning forward in anticipation and was finally satisfied, "Alright so as I've told you, I discovered some interesting things in Hogwarts. Once when I was doing some late night reading in the Restricted section, I came across a tattered journal. It was definitely odd, being that it wasn't published and it was handwritten in poor condition. Anyway I read it, and as I turned the last page, this fell out. It's called a Sea Glass, or at least, that's what Callista named it."

"What does it do?" Phoebe inquired.

"What was the book about?" Lily wondered.

"Who's Callista?" Josephine asked.

"Patience, my dears," Kimberly let out a sigh as all of them had thrown questions at her all at once, "Callista is one of the most notable witches of all time. She wrote this book when she was in her twenties and found work on a wizard named Jonathan's boat that sailed to different coasts delivering boxes of shipments to and from magical places all over the world. The shipments were just full of boring things, such as ingredients for potions, robes, knickknacks, stuff like that. This was probably the most mismatched job for Callista, but being that she dropped out of Beauxbatons at age fifteen, she really didn't have many other options. She and her husband back home needed money. Desperate for money, the two of them were. So she began gambling."

"Since when do wizards gamble?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"Since she found this," Kimberly lifted up the Sea Glass again, clearly annoyed about the interruption, "She found it in a shipment they were carrying over to Knockturn Alley. Callista was clever and discovered its use pretty quickly. The arrow pointed you to every move you needed to make to win any game of Wizard's Chess. So she and Jonathan would go into bars when the day ended and essentially hustle some drunks out of their money."

"That's awful!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's brilliant!" Phoebe and Josephine stated at once, their eyes sparkling at the possibilities.

"Exactly," Kimberly dismissed Lily's reaction, "So clearly, you see where I get my title from, yeah? But here's where it gets really interesting. Callista was using the mirror of it one day and the arrow just started spinning. She followed the direction and it led her to a haystack. Sparked with curiosity, Callista dug threw the haystack and found galleons hidden within it. This thing guided her to what she was searching for! She wrote all about the events and good fortune the Sea Glass had brought to her. Wicked, right? And now it is in my possession. It's how I found you guys. It led me to you. Well, to you two, Phoebe and Lily. Josephine and I were friends before I found this."

"Us? But why did it point you to us?" Lily asked, bewildered.

"I'm pretty sure it's because I was looking for friendship. Honestly, I really don't have any friends in Ravenclaw. I felt like I really didn't fit in. But then it pointed you two out as people I could trust, people who would be there for me, and people that also didn't fit in."

Josephine brought the three of them into a group hug. The girls embraced, finding comfort in the fact that they were destined to be friends. Lily felt her insecurities melt away, knowing that she belonged somewhere. She suddenly understood why Kimberly was so desperate for popularity now. Who didn't want to prove that they were worthy?

"Tomorrow," Kimberly began again, "We will be discovered."

* * *

**Leave a review, I shall update soon! I move into college on Friday and I had my last day of work a few days ago so give this unemployed teenage girl some interesting (hopefully happy) feedback!**


End file.
